Thats what Inuokamis are made of!
by inuokamilove16
Summary: Inuyasha is feeling really sick lately and doesn't know why. Kouga seems to know why and explains that inus going through his first heat and helps out the inu. Mpreg. Yaoi. Warning this story contains lemons. Not suitable for people under 18.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Yaoi so please be kind! Thanks and please leave me some reviews**? **Btw if i spelt okami wrong please tell me!**

* * *

Lately he wasn't feeling himself. He was always feeling as if his body was in fever but no matter how many times he tried to address it was ignored and usually faced with a "sit-fit" from Kagome which only made him feel even worse.

The inu sat in a circle with his friends, they were all huddled next to a fire. The inu felt sweat beads on his forehead neck and arms.

"Hey Inuyasha you don't look….or smell right." Shippo asked innocently.

"Just a cold no biggie." Was all he responded he didn't want to make the kit worry. He was now seen as the kits father and even mother. Kagome had the fleeting impression that he thought of her as his mother but Shippo had told Inuyasha over a thousand times how he thought of her as an onee-chan and nothing more.

The two had even discussed that after the group split how Shippo would become his son for sure and that then they could live together. The young inu would raise Shippo to be a strong demon. Because he knew if the kit stayed with humans he wouldn't be able to protect himself sufficiently when he was an older demon.

"Now that you mention it you do look a bit pale Inuyasha. I mean demons aren't known to get colds. And I'm sure that since you're a half demon that if YOU are sick from something that me, Miroku, and Kagome should have whatever it is ten fold. Maybe we should head back to the village." Sango observed.

"She's right Inuyasha if Sango thinks that something is wrong then I think we should heed her advice and get you checked out by Kaede." Miroku added.

"Oh come on guys! He's probably just faking it! Knowing this lazy guy for as long as I have he probably just wants to rest his lazy ass!"

"Kagome, I know that there's something wrong with him! He **smells **different!"

"Shippo he could have used some spell or something. Come on lets just keep going and leave Inu-Lazy to himself." Kagome turned her nose in an immature manner, packed up her stuff and started walking carrying shippo over her shoulder. The kit looked at his father/mother with worry.

Inuyasha just urged him to go as Sango and Miroku started to pack up watching him warily.

"Are you sure you'll be okay I mean we could get Kagome to rest a bit."

"Nah its okay I'll be right behind you guys."

He watched as the two became small specks in the distance and started to trudge towards them. He skidded and his vision blurred he felt dizzy but he kept on going he wasn't holding anyone back. Well that's what he thought until he ended up heaving a load of all he had eaten in probably a whole week.

"uhg" He groaned. Something was very wrong with him but he couldn't place it. After what felt like ions he reached a clearing. He saw Kagome sprawled across her sleeping bag and holding Shippo in a death grip. He saw Sango all the way on one corner of the clearing and Miroku in the extreme opposite with an angry hand mark on his cheek. Gee didn't take a lot to figure out what he had done.

When the inu took one more step he felt his legs collapse but landed in a forest of soft fur. "Thanks Kirara." He mumbled against the fire cat. She mewed in worry.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me either but I hope its doesn't last long other wise we'll never find the jewel shards." In all honesty though the inu was starting to doubt it would be better to even put the whole jewel together once again. Whoever welded it went mad. He would destroy Naraku but after that he didn't know what he would do. Or what Shippo would do.

"Papa!" He heard a worried yell. As the fox kit jumped into his weak arms. "Papa why'd you just collapse! Your sick aren't you!"

"No, Shippo I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Your lying Papa!" He looked down at the kit he now considered his own, tears threatening to spill. He never even wanted to make the kit sad. That's why he lied the way he did. So that the kit wouldn't shed any unnecessary tears.

"Shippo, calm down I'm just tired is all. Okay. I'll rest a bit and then I'll be fine again."

"Are you sure?" The kit said in between sniffles.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just don't call me Papa around the ningens okay? We don't want to draw out that issue quite yet."

"Okay Pa- I mean Inuyasha"

"That's my good little kit" He said while rubbing the kit's head affectionately. "Now go snuggle up with Kagome so she doesn't throw a fit in the morning."

"Kay Papa!" Shippo hugged Inuyasha before going back to snuggle next to Kagome. After Inuyasha was sure that Shippo was asleep he sighed. Whatever was wrong with him he hoped it would pass soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Morning_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha!" He heard the miko's voice nag angrily.

"Nnn...let me sleep a bit more okay?" He turned to the side. Sango and Miroku eyeing him worriedly. The inu almost never slept and they had **never** once seen him sleep in. He was always awake and alert before they were even awake.

"Inuyasha you wake up and eat the food I made!" Kagome yelled in his sensitive ears loudly. Although he would never admit it having her scream in those sensitive dog ears was very painful for him.

"Can't I just eat it later? Give me ten minutes or something!"

"NO I SAID **NOW**I didn't cook just for you to be a hard ass and not eat anything. NOW MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS AND EAT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Kagome screeched.

"Kago-

"Kagome! How has my woman been doing lately?" Kouga asked flirtatiously.

"Good now that your here Kouga" Kagome giggled in a way that almost made the poor hanyou shudder. "Well great except for the fact Inu-Lazy has been giving me a lot of grief cause he's to lazy to do anything! Can you believe that he even pretends that he's sick for it!" Kouga looked pointedly at the inu.

The Okami leader sensed something was wrong with the air. He sniffled and realized whatever the scent was, was coming from Inuyasha. A very sweet scent...that could only mean-

"SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" (x30 sits)

In the ground was an Inuyasha shaped crater. The hanyou had passed out after the first sit but Kagome kept on going. Kouga watched in horror when he realized that the first sit had made the hanyou pass out.

"Kagome stop it!"

"But why Kouga he deserved it!"

"Well the reason that Inuyasha is sick is because...because umm he's 'transforming' into a different form." Kouga half lied.

"What do you mean Kouga?"

"Well there comes a time in every demons life when he transforms into a more mature form of demon...when it happens its very painful and sickening. When I first transformed I was out of commission for a full two weeks. Seeing as its one week in the mutt had to have lasted a whole week without any umm...'treatment'."

"ohhh I get it so its like when a demon hits puberty?"

"Not exactly..." Was Kouga's shaky reply. " I mean considering this is probably going to be one of his most vulnerable times I guess that I could somewhat sorta help the mutt." Shippo jumped onto Kouga's leg hugging it happily.

"Would you? Your gonna help Pa- i mean Inuyasha get better?!" Shippo exclaimed. Kouga looked down at the fox kit an eyebrow raised. He must have been the only one to hear him say Pa- as in Papa. He had noticed for a while anyway the kit and hanyou had more of a connection than just comrades. The kit looked up to Inuyasha as his father and the inu looked at him like he was his son.

Not that the hanyou wouldn't be baring any children of his own. Or from what Kouga could tell anyway. Inuyasha was defintaly giving off the smell and reaction of an Uke male.

He had been taught by his father that when an Uke male went into a heat without any male they would show symptoms of a pregnant woman in a way. With all the vomiting, dizziness, and all what not. Kouga was really wishing that he paid more attention to his father though...he knew he was forgetting something important.

Oh well! He would just need to figure it out later. Somehow. It was almost impossible to find any information on male Ukes these days hence they were so rare. All the more reason they were so prized.

It was pretty cool to Kouga though that he was actually meeting an unmated Uke. Usually they were taken within the first hours of there first heat. As soon as it happened thousands of male Semes would immediately target them seeing as they were so rare. Hanyou or Youkai. It didn't matter. (Humans didn't fit into the mix since they could choose either position hence their bondings were so weak it didn't matter anyway).

"Hey Kagome...umm before I travel with the mutt shouldn't we...oh I don't know get him conscious and bandaged up or something?!" Him being in his first heat meant he was at his weakest and was probably going to heal at a humanly rate.

"Oh lighten up Kouga he'll get over it...he always does." Wait this bitch had done this to Inuyasha more than once? Somehow this really pissed him off.

"Kagome I REALLY think we should bandage him up. He isn't healing at his normal rate."

"Kouga Inuyasha can survive anything! Its fine even if hes healing a tad bit slower." Kouga felt his anger levels rise and for some reason he wanted to knock out this chick and hurt her ten fold as much as she did Inuyasha.

"Fine" He grumbled. Ubruptly he picked up the hanyou bridal style and walked away quickly.

"In the distance he heard Kagome yell when are you bringing him back?" But he was to filled with rage to care.

"Kouga" a young voice called. "please take care of my Papa." Shippo said tears in his eyes. "I want him safe and back to his normal self again so please" the kit now had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know how you caught up kid but I won't let the mu- I mean your Papa get hurt and he'll be healthier when he comes back no doubt." Shippo hugged him affectionatly.

"Your not so mean after all Kouga!" He jumped of the wolf and then ran back to ningen just how he knew his father would say if he was still consious. Stupid Kagome. The kit thought angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Kouga's journey with Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It couldn't have been over three hours and Kouga's arms and legs were quivering with need. Not once. Okay maybe three or four times had the okami thought of Inuyasha in any way more than a friend. But right now he had the dying urge to take him. They wouldn't be back at his den for two hours and even if there it was the midst of mating season and everyone was either locked up and fucking like bunnies or two young to do so.

"God damn it mutt why do you have to smell and look so tempting!" Kouga said. Inuyasha scent had been teasing him for hours it smelf delicious. And he knew it must taste that way as well.

"God I want to fuck you straight into the ground" All he heard was a sleepy mumble from the inu.

Kouga tried to quicken his running pace but still trying to be gentle with the hanyou. Unfortunately he stumbled when hitting a bolder. Abruptly waking the hanyou.

"What where am I? Wait Kouga what the fuck do you think your doing?! Let me go" He said while struggling against the okami. Only turning him on more. "Wait why are you looking at me like tha-mmm?!" Before he could finish Kouga's lips were on his as he lowered the hanyou to the ground and pinning him.

"Kouga no we're both males!" Inuyasha exclaimed. But being silenced again by the rough pair of lips. Kouga's hands wandered their way through the top of Inuyasha's haori and were playing with the taught nipples. Immediately making them hard. As well as other places.

"Yeah and your an Uke." Inuyasha's struggling stopped. Kouga took the opportunity to pin his hands above his head.

"I'm a WHAT!"

"An Uke. A bottom. A fuck toy. Now shut up and let me fuck you!"

"NO!" Inuyasha kicked at kouga's legs but Kouga over powered him straddling his legs.

"Now listen I'm going to fuck you and do a good job of it whether you want me to or not!" Kouga crashed their lips to each other so hard that their teeth clacked together. He shoved his tongue down the inu's throat as his free hand started playing with the nipples once again. Against his will Inuyasha cried out.

"That's what I want to hear puppy." He whispered in the inus ear seductively before licking the lobe and sucking it into his mouth.

"Mnn" Was Inuyasha's weak response.

Before the hanyou even realized Kouga had him naked and under him.

"When the-

"Don't ask just enjoy." Kouga's hand still bound the hanyous arms.

Kouga kissed down the hanyou's neck and placed sloppy kisses on his chest. Sucking both the hanyous nipples while pinching the other. Never in Inuyasha's life had he experienced such pleasure.

Somehow kouga managed to flip the hanyou onto his stomach while he licked down his back and parted his cheeks.

Kouga stared in awe at the puckered pink hole. How he would ever fit himself in he would never no.

"Kouga don't you even think of-" Once again the hanyou was cut off when he felt Kouga's hot fleshy tongue in between his cheeks. And then licking at his entrance.

"What was that puppy?" Inuyasha only moaned as he felt the hot wet fleshy tongue enter his hole. "that's what I thought" And with that the okam thrust his tongue madly into the hanyou.

"Kouga nooooo it feels weird!" The request fell on deaf ears as kouga slipped in a finger stretching him out. "N-no stop it!"

Kouga wiggled his finger and then curling it experimentally and hitting the hanyous sweet spot. "Ahhh"

Kouga wanted to hear more moans and then hastily added a second, then a third, even a fourth into the hanyou. Making it his duty to find his spot and pleasure him.

By this point Kouga was painfully hard. He could tell the hanyou was as well. Kouga then did something completely unexpected. He added his whole hand into the inu. Inuyasha felt the pain and cried in agony. "Pull it out Kouga please just do it and we can forget any of this ever happened." Tears spilled from the hanyous eyes. Yes Inuyasha was crying.

"Well what if I don't want to forget what then puppy?" He said while thrusting the hand in stretching out the hanyou even more. His new goal: find the hanyou's sweet spot.

Once again he curled his fingers until he found a spot that the puppy screamed out at but a cry of pleasure and not pain. He hit over and over until the hanyou finally cried out.

"K-k-kou-gaahhhh I feel something strange" He whimpered/moaned.

"Let it puppy all of it." The hanyou shuddered and for the first time in his life came. It sprayed all over the grass leaving a clear sticky substance on the ground.

The hanyou laid his head in exhaustion.

"We aren't done yet puppy. But its good to know your those types of uke that don't need to be touched to cum"

"Wh-wha?" He asked tiredly.

"I haven't cum yet."

And with that Kouga pulled out his hand roughly. He spit onto his hands rubbing the saliva and precum onto his shaft. Groaning at the feel of friction.

He positioned himself at the hanyou's entrance. And thrust himself completely into the hanyou. Inuyasha felt like he was ripping in two. Tears spilled down his cheeks and sobs raked through his body.

"Shhh its okay puppy. It will get better soon I promise." Kouga whispered sweet nothings into the hanyou's ear until Inuyasha finally adjusted to Kouga's mammoth cock.

Inuyasha whimpered in want but didn't want to say it. He had pride still! So physically he pushed back onto the okami to show he wanted it too. Kouga began to thrust hard and fast into the inu hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Harder." The inu whispered. Kouga picked up and started pounding into him. "Faster" the inu whimpered. Kouga moved at an human pace (No duh he's a demon!)

Kouga was getting close. The delicious friction and the feel of the inus virginial walls tightly gripping him where to much.

"Kouga i'm ahhh" Inuyasha shot his load into the grass once again. As his walls clamped on Kouga so hard he couldn't even move. He wanted to go deeper but couldn't so he just came where he was.

The okami bit into the inus neck to signify they were 'this seasons mate' and then pulling him into an open mouthed sloppy kiss. Not caring when the salivia was dripping down their chins. He separated from the kiss and watched as a saliva trail was made between them. Licking it away and then licking the saliva on Inuyasha chin up to his mouth. Giving him a small peck he laid the exhausted inu onto his chest and nuzzling his face in the silver hair.

He could get use to this.

* * *

**Chaptire une COMPLETE! Okay now for the rest of the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for your reviewes everyone! Lol funny story when i first released this story I put it the wrong character slots it was in Kagome and Inuyasha! Unfortunatly there is Kagome bashing in this story so whoops! Despite that I still got reviews after the mix up! So thank-you to all the loyal and patient people out there! Your the best! I wanted to give a special shout out to:**

**whitebengal14, moongirl21, LordFluffy09, kit572, KagomeYasha, badspelllr, milkchocolatehot64, giosseppe, and finally animeangelgotherwings (this review was given during the mix up but was still given so i'm giving an extra woot! Whether it was accidental or not it was the first review i've ever got so woot!)**

The sun shone violent rays onto the pale skin. Potentially burning it.

"Nggnn..." The inu yawned and then rubbing his eyes cutely. He felt strong arms wrapped around him. And never in his life had he felt so safe. Wait arms?

The previous nights events came rushing to him.

_"No way. I couldn't have done that. What- Why didn't I stop him! I mean I'm male and he's- Oh my god what have I done!" _

The inu tried shooting up. Immediately trying to get up and leave. But arms were holding him down. _"Okay just pry the fingers off"_Inuyasha attempted to pry the arms off. But as soon as he was ready to stand up Kouga wrapped his legs around the hanyou. _"Damn it all!" _

The hanyou shot one of his deadliest glares at Kouga. If any other person had seen it they would be scared too the bone. Well he was Seshomaru Lord Of Coldness' little brother wasn't he? They had to get the glare from somewhere.

Inu yasha sighed as he realized that the glaring was not affecting the sleeping Okami lord at all. Letting out a sigh Inuyasha let himself be held by the okami without a fight. He'd get that when he woke up.

But for the time being he would be held by the okami and feeling safe, warm, and loved. "_Wait loved?"_Kouga didn't love the hanyou. He'd probably just used him as a quick fuck because he was in heat. That's it. Nothing more. He was nothing more and he had to remember that.

Kouga loved Kagome. Not him. Kagome. And as soon as all this was over he would pretend like nothing happened and go back to her. Not that he cared. Inuyasha looked down. His eyes stinging with tears.

He didn't care that Kagome would be with someone else. He didn't love her. He had known that after the first year travelling together. It had been three years since they first met. Kagome appeared older than him but acted even more immature then ever.

He on the other hand kept the appearance of a seventeen year old. Just like he'd had fifty three years ago. He wasn't aging like she was and he was maturing so much faster than she was.

Was it really his fault that he couldn't love her?

Yet somehow it hurt that Kouga would find someone else that he loved. That after this he would be with someone other than himself. That he would tell that person he loved them and cherished them...and that he would touch them the way that Kouga had the night before.

Inuyasha felt a dampness on his cheek. Not knowing what it was but then soon realizing that they were tears. That he was crying and that his heart was in pain.

It dawned to Inuyasha. Could it be that he had grown feelings for the okami prince? But since when? He had never shown a romantic interest in him before. So why all of a sudden had he found himself helplessly and hopelessly in love with him?

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he felt Kouga rubbing his length on Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha blushed but continued to let it happen. Kouga continued his actions, sometimes letting out a moan or a groan. But somehow he was still asleep. But without realizing it he shattered the hanyou's heart into one million pieces as he moaned out "Kagome."

The inu felt more tears stream from his eyes and he let out a sob. Why was life so cruel to him. When he finally had truly truly loved someone again they broke his heart. Was he damned to a life of no love? Was he damned to being alone for eternity.

He knew one thing. He couldn't stay here. With that resolve the inu tried his hardest to escape the okami's grasp. But the grinding only became harder. He continued to struggle how could Kouga put up so much of a fight when he was asleep?

The inu directed his gaze to what he thought was a sleeping okami's face but was greeted with cerulean eyes filled with lust.

"Puppy." Kouga said in a husky tone.

"K-Kouga why are you awake?" The poor inu's voice was shaking with fear.

"Well my human sized pillow was squirming to much," Kouga grinded extra hard and the gave a mischievous grin. "anxious much?" Before the inu could even respond his lips were being covered by the okami's.

"S-sto-" Inuyasha tried to say but Kouga just used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the inu's mouth. Rendering the younger more vunerable. Inuyasha continued his ineffective struggling until Kouga pinned his wrists over his head.

"Funny how I'm always doing this." He chuckled. Then placed kisses down the inu's body. _"Kami it should be illegal to be this sexy." _He thought while licking the inu's left nipple.

Inuyasha threw his head back and arched his back. He hated himself for thinking that this felt good. He had moaned out Kagome's name in his sleep damn it! Or maybe he had been awake! Either way he had said **her** name he wanted **her** not him!

Kouga continued to tease the left nipple while observing the hanyou. What could be upsetting his Inuyasha? Wait no Inuyasha wasn't his. Since when had he even thought of the hanyou like that wasn't he supposed to love Kagome?

The two both internally struggled with their thoughts until Kouga subconsciously bit Inuyasha's nipple and the boy jerked his hips and met Kouga's. The two met a shock of pleasure and all their coherent thoughts were lost.

Kouga immediatly started to take position on top of the hanyou. And the uke genes hit Inuyasha hard. He spread his legs for his seme to take him.

Kouga reveled in the sight before him. The hanyou flushed and waiting for him. Kouga was so hard it was painful. He shoved three fingers into the inu's hand. Watching Inuyasha wet the fingers. He could see the inu taunting him when he started to suck the fingers **very** slowly. And lapping at the fingers.

Kouga couldn't take it. He felt as if he would melt in the heat. NEVER in his life had he been so aroused. Quickly he pushed one finger into the hanyou. When Inuyasha adjusted he added a second and then a third. Making quick work he started to search for the inu's prostate. He knew he found it when Inuyasha started to call his name seductively.

When he knew he could take no more of this sweet torture he positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance. He looked down at his hanyou.

"God you are so beautiful." He licked the inu's neck. Then his chest. He suckled on Inuyasha's nipple while he pushed himself completely into the inu. Inuyasha blushed.

"You-your pretty too Kouga." Kouga chuckled at the inu's choice of words.

"Really now?" he said clearly amused. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Really." he whispered. And for the first time he initiated a kiss. It started of sweet but quickly grew more passionate with the okami's quickened thrusts.

Kouga released the inu's hands. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around the okami's neck making the kiss more lustful. He then wrapped his legs around Kouga's waist for a deeper penetration.

"God." Kouga whispered.

"Fu-ahh oh my god! Kouga!" Inuyasha threw his head back and arching even more into the okami. "I think that i'm gonna burst!" With that the inu came his seed spraying between the two bodies.

His walls tightened in what felt like a warm death grip to Kouga. He groaned and filled his uke to the brim. Collapsing on top of the inu.

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes from the pleasure he had just experienced.

"I love you." He whispered. Falling into a deep slumber. But his confession hadn't fell upon deaf ears.

"I think I love you to puppy." Kouga said kissing the sleeping hanyou's cheek. Then also falling into a deep slumber.

**Chapter 2: complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3 Oh wow THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! I really appreciate it! So with further adeu chapter 3...sorry it took a while cause my modem broke and it took them 2 weeks to send it -_- and then i got super sick for a week and was in bed rest. lol funny story i posted this chapter for the wrong story :P**

_Italics-mean time change-or change of scene_

_Italics + quotation marks- mean someones thoughts. _

**Bold- Inner demon's thoughts.**

**Thanks to: **

**KagomeYashau, chihababe-chan, Little-monstr, MrsJackson, AkatsukixXxProdigy, NaRuSaSuFaN22, ruby red 1989, desiallen16, badspelllr.**

**you guys are totally awsome**!

_

* * *

_

~Five days Later~

Kouga awoke from what felt like a long slumber. He had never felt so sore when he woke up. He quickly stood popping his muscles while he stretched. He still felt tired but being the leader of a wolf pack and being a prince was not easy work. And seeing as it was the end of meating season there would be tons of impregnated uke's and females.

All the alpha's would have to do their best to get as much food to keep there mates nurished as well as there pup/pups (usually in a wolf pack 3-6 in a litter). And keeping their mates satiated was a nearly impossible task.

But somehow Kouga felt like he was forgetting something possible. Wiping the sleep from his thoughts and slowly waking up he realized there was a certain scent in the air. Turning his head to the side he saw the cause.

Silvery strands of hair twining themselves around the angelic figure. His long eyelashes casting shadows above her cheek. His feminine figure and enticing pink lips. He was the most beautiful creature that Kouga had ever seen.

_Inuyasha?_

Kouga had always known he was beautiful but this was ridiculous he appeared like he was glowing all that was missing where the elegant angel wings. But his hair could easily pass as a halo.

Looking at the inu Kouga suddenly remembered what had transpired between he and the young inu.

_"I love you." He whispered. Falling into a deep slumber. But his confession hadn't fell upon deaf ears. _

_"I think I love you to puppy." Kouga said kissing the sleeping hanyou's cheek. Then also falling into a deep slumber._

"I...I...what did I do..." Kouga said quietly. _"Do I really love him? No it can't be I love Kagome right? I can't love him I want Kagome...Kagome...It must have only been the heat talking...yeah that's it." _

The Okami shook his head of all those thoughts. He didn't love the inu he couldn't...could he? Kouga looked down at the angel laying on the floor. Unclothed and untainted. He looked so peaceful and serene it made Kouga want to cry.

He was so confused. So confused and he had so much work to do...he didn't have time to ponder whether he loved Inuyasha or not. _"I can't love him I love Kagome right? Yeah I do...so i guess I'll just have to leave him knowing him he'll be fine right?" _

_**"You can't! He's our uke you cannot leave our mate!" **_The demon screached in his mind. _"I can and I will he was only this seasons mate anyway...he will be fine Inuyasha is strong. Kagome would be so hurt if she found out and I know he won't say anything about this to her. And I said i'd help him feel better I did didn't I**?" "But you just admitted Kagome is weak she would never be able to handle having multiple pups in a litter! Inuyasha on the other hand is strong and he could handle it. Plus he's beautiful and smart and can handle a demons love!" **"Shut up! My decision is final!" _Kouga said frantic against his demon side. And did what he did best, he ran. Ran away leaving Inuyasha alone and unprotected.

_

* * *

_

_~With Inuyasha~_

The cold wind whistled and made the inu angel shiver from the cold. He felt like something was missing. Yes the warm strong arms that would wrap around him making him feel safe and wanted...wanted what he wanted to be wanted and not shunned for what he was. Being wanted by the one he loved most made him so happy. So...complete.

Inuyasha cracked open his eyes. Looking for the missing warmth. Kouga? Maybe he had gone to get food. Inuyasha sniffed around. The smell of Kouga wasn't fresh. It was at least six hours since he had left. And getting food usually took minutes. Was he hurt? No he couldn't be!

Inuyasha jumped to his feet looking for the wolf prince...the one he loved with all his heart.

_~7 days later~_

Inuyasha stumbled through the forest. His legs numbed of all feeling his eyes stung from not sleeping in days. Ever since Kouga had left Inuyasha had been searching for him without rest. Without food. And for the past three days he was throwing up even though there was nothing left in his stomach.

"Kouga..." The young hanyou whispered. His eyes filled with tears. **_"Find him! Find your Seme!"_** His Inner Demon cried out. _"What if he really just left me? What if I was only a good fuck. Kouga never even told me he loved me" _Tears came to the inu's eyes. As realization hit. Kouga abdoned him. And he knew it.

The inu let his legs buckle from exhortation. He let the exhaustion take him. His eyes shut tightly. And even though the hanyou fell asleep quite quickly he was whimpering and sobbing in his sleep. As tears streaked down his cheeks. And even in his dreams only one name resonated.

_Kouga_

_

* * *

_

Sango flew through the air on Kirara's back. As she flew through a murky forest. A few villagers said they saw a white haired demon with puppy ears being carried on a wolf demon's back.

And not knowing any other white haired inus with puppy ears they had taken the hunch it was Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kirara soon picked up in speed and let out a growl. She must have found something Sango thought to herself. She knew that demons eyes were much sharper.

What Kirara had seen soon came into Sango's line of vision. There in a puddle lay her friend. He was covered in mud and grime. His hair was a mess and his clothes disheveled. He was obviously sick...but at the same time he never looked more beautiful in his entire life.

Sango blushed in embarassement as she got closer to him. Never had she held a romantic interest for the boy but he was literally glowing.

Not wanting to disturbe the sleeping beauty Sango lifted the fragile body and placed him genitally on Kirara's back.

"Lets go home Kirara." She said in quiet voice.

The two flew back to the home. They both worried for the hanyou's health. He hadn't stirred once from his sleep. He didn't move and inch. His breathing so silent they had sometimes stopped to check if he was actually alive or not.

* * *

It had been three days since Inuyasha had been back at the village. Still they had not spoken to the hanyou. And Sango swore she might actually kill the incarnated priestess. She had insisted that Inuyasha was faking it when obviously he had not.

Lady Kaede was checking the hanyou at the moment. She had said that it was good they found him when they did or Inuyasha probably would have died. And ever since they had returned Shippo was at Inuyasha's side.

Getting him fresh water. Or changing the towels to cool his fever.

Finally Kaede exited the room. Her expression was that of shock, wonder, and was that a twinge of sadness. She shook her head sadly.

"Kaede! Have you found out what's wrong with him?" Kaede's good eye looked at the girl with a sadness.

"Aye I found the problem with he." She said slowly.

"May you be as kind to tell us?" Miroku asked in his "charming" voice.

"Kagome why do ye not tend to the children. They miss ye." Kaede said kindly.

"Fine" Kagome said with a sigh. When Kaede knew she was out of ear range she said words that would change the group.

"Why did you send away Kagome?"

"That girl is not stable. She may not be prepared for what I am about to tell ye." Kaede let out a sigh "He be pregnant."

"WHAAATTT!!!" the two exclaimed.

"B-B-But he's male!" Miroku stammered.

"Yes but demon's have different structure than this. I've heard about this. That there are two different types of demon males. Uke and Seme. But I heard that Uke were very rare."

"They still be." Kaede said shaking her head.

"Then how is it that Inuyasha is Uke? Is it genetic or something?" Miroku is questioned.

"It's determined at birth." Shippo said walking outside of the hut. "Myouga told me that people are just born either Seme or Uke. But no one knows until they reach sexual maturity."

"Shippo! How would you know this aren't you a bit young to know this?"

"Not really...demons just get taught this stuff younger for our survival. And for benefit. Cause Uke males are better then females. No offense. But they are stronger, and can bare more children, and overall they are very beautiful. Since they're so rare every one wants to have one its considered a great honor to have a Uke male as a mate. And not to mention they give off an irresistible scent. I guess I just didn't smell it cause I'm to young to register it in my mind." Shippo said knowingly.

"Well if Inuyasha is pregnant then who is the father?" Sango asked. One name resonated in all their minds...._Kouga._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been SUPER sick again!!! And this time it was A LOT worse I couldn't even move. But I'm better now so here's chapter 4!!! A special thanks to: Yuukahhx, badspelllr, George2Bob1, kerbear, yohanita21, YamiBakura1988, LadyMalfoy45, Ralyena Starrling, whitebengal14, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, bunnykim89, Little-monstr , Lone-Angel-1992, AkatsukixXxProdigy, milkchocolatehot64  
, Peya Luna  
**

**-You guys rock my socks off!! :P **

**This chappy is short but sweet :D**

* * *

Inuyasha felt a rough yet soft surface beneath him. A pelt? He didn't know he couldn't think all he could think about was how badly he needed to throw up.

He tried to stand but his legs felt numb. Now that he thought about it everywhere was sore. Especially his feet and in his abdomen. He brushed his hands over his abdomen but it was only so calming when he felt bile raising in the back of his throat.

Turning his head to throw up the disgusting substance he saw a pot. Grabbing whatever was closest to him Inuyasha relived himself of the vomit. He found it was a much more violent run in with being sick then he had ever had. I mean he was a demon and demons rarely got sick. He himself had only been sick three times in his life.

He laid his head on what he had thought was a pelt and whimpered. He hated this feeling. He didn't know where he was and what was wrong with him.

He wanted Kouga. He wanted to feel safe like he had in the arms of the wolf. Every time he even thought of the wolf he felt like his heart was constricting in his chest.

The hanyou sniffled. The moisture that accumulated in his eyes slowly trickling down his cheeks leaving to identical rivers of tears. For the first time in over one hundred years the hanyou cried. Actually cried sobbing and feeling like he was chocking on his own throat.

_"Kouga. I love you...I miss you so much...will you ever come back for me?" _The hanyou questioned._"No, No you won't will you Kouga? You don't love me. Just as I thought." _A darker part of his mind replied. He shuddered at his "realization" . He felt so tired. So tired of it all. He laid his head down and fell into a deep slumber. His body trying to recover from the damage it had gone through.

* * *

A light shone through the run down hut. The hanyou's eyes slowly calculated his surroundings, his nose sniffing to find something the hanyou was familiar with. He soon processed where he was.

The village. He was in Kaede's hut. But where was the old bag?

"Ah I see ye be awake Inuyasha."

"Why am I here?" Inuyasha's voice croaked. It felt like it had been so long since he had last spoken. And considering all the screaming he had done while looking for Kouga.

"Ye...don't remeber?"

"Remeber what? I was looking for..." He couldn't say it his friends would never understand. They were human and humans were very critical for this type of thing. "someone...and now I'm here..." The old priestess sighed.

"Sango found ye laying in a forest unconsious."

"Oh." The hanyou said plainly not seeing at all phased. When Kaede looked in his eyes she saw an emptiness that felt as if it was sucking her in. Not at all the spark the inu once had. His eyes were duller and looked wiser but holding a crippling sadness.

She wondered if she should tell him at all of that he was pregnant but better late then never right?

"Inuyasha there is something important I must tell ye."

"Kaede, can you tell me later? I'm tired. I just want to rest." The hanyou said exasperatedly. He felt so tired of life at the moment. He was betrayed. Forgotten and stepped on.

"Inuyasha this is urgent ye must hear it."

"Kaede-

"Ye be gestating." The hanyou rose from his position staring at the old woman as if she was insane.

"_I'm PREGNANT! _But I'm _male_!" The hanyou screeched.

"Well I have heard that some demons are able to carry children but I never actually met one. And also the fact that ye be a half demon I never expected ye to gestate."

The hanyou stared incredulously at the woman. But as he thought over what the woman had said he could not deny the facts, the tiredness, the cramping in his stomach, the vomiting, it was all there.

The hanyou looked at the woman and a tear fell from his eye. He was pregnant! He wasn't going to be alone forever and he had something to live for again.

"So how pregnant am I Kaede-baba?"

"According to my calculations ye be the equivalent to a woman at three months pregnant." The hanyou's eyes where the eyes of platters.

"But it hasn't even been three months since I-

"I believe it be because demons gestation period is shorter to that of humans. Ye have been in the village for seven days and were away from the group for a bit over three weeks. So that means ye pregnancy is three times as fast as that of humans." The inu looked up at Kaede.

"Am I really pregnant?" He asked, voice soft and caring.

"Yes." Was all the priestess said leaving the inu hanyou to his thoughts.

The hanyou ran his hands across his stomach lovingly.

"Don't worry." he said calmly. "I'll never leave you and always protect you." He said a soft smile adorning his features.

* * *

Somewhere else a wolf prince shifted in his sleep thinking of a silver haired angel.

~End of Chapter 4~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update Final Evaluations can be killer_. _Also It seems I made a mistake with phrasing So I apologize for that as well I said "the end of meating season there would be tons of impregnated females and few uke's" This error was made in Chapter 3 and for that i apologize I will be sure to watch my editing. Also a special thanks to: lil joker, brighteyes343, sasunarugurl, badspelllr, Yuukahhx, Yaoianime4everlove, continue, Taroschain, Lady Navajo, Peya Luna, ruby red 1989, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, YamiBakura1988, TanithNight, Little-monstr, ****_George2Bob1_****_, _****_AkatsukixXxProdigy_****_, _****_Lone-Angel-1992_****_, _****_Ralyena Starrling_****_, _****_twins-dax-and-mira_****_ For_your reviews you dudes and dudettes are totally awsome!**

_

* * *

_

"Nng" was the sound that slipped past the silver haired angels lips. Eyes shut with pleasure. Crying out the wolf prince's name over and over. His fingers at his puckered entrance. Revealing his sacred spot to his lover.

_The wolf looked hungrily entering him without a second thought. Thrust after thrust slam after slam. Slowly stretching the hole more each time. After some time t_

_he wolf prince felt that he was so close to the edge he almost couldn't take it increasing the pace of his thrusts into the tight little hole situated on the silver haired angles bottom. He loved it. The hot sensation that ran through him with each thrust and the heat that squeezed on his cock so tightly. A gasp._

_"Kouga I'm so close." The angel said eyes still closed._

_"Open your eyes. I want to see them when you cum." The wolf instructed the angel arched his back in further against the wolf as he suckled on the angels pink and puckered nipples. Making it harder for the angel to keep his eyes opened but for his love he would do anything and slowly opening his eyes, revealing golden pools of beauty. The wolf would always get lost int those eyes._

_"I'm ahh~" The angel arched his back as far as he could and his head snapped back, face flushed, and eyes in a haze of lust. The angel released white liquid all over his and his lovers stomachs. His hole clenched unbelievably tight onto the wolf's cock. Almost enhabling all movement. However the wolf persisted he thrust three more times and exploded into the angel below him._

_"Gods yasha. Your so amazing." He groaned._

Kouga's eyes flew open. He was panting and covered in sweat. He couldn't believe he had just dreamed that. He loved Kagome he refused to have thoughts of Inuyasha either conscious or unconscious. Besides he knew the mutt wouldn't tell anyone of what had conspired between them. It was a mistake. And they were in heat. Nothing more nothing less. He was suffering from the after affects of the heat that was all.

On another note though he now had a painfully "hard" problem that he needed to deal with. As he got up he failed to hear the shuffling of feat.

"Did he just groan Yasha in his sleep?" Hakkaku said shell shocked, panting from running and carrying his pregnant mate as well as their year old pup, a result of last years mating season...

"I knew something was off ever since he came back!" Ginta said smuggly, while his mate gently settled him to the ground. "Hmm...I don't suppose he forgot that it is his turn to watch over Reiko do you?" Ginta said indifferently. Holding his pup to his chest. The pup simply let out a whine. "Shh I know you miss uncle Kouga don't you Reiko?" Ginta said babying the pup.

"Must you insist on doing that to him Ginta?" Ginta simply glared at his mate.

"I can do whatever I want" Ginta glared angrily. "Who feeds him? Cleans him? Plays with him? Cleans the hut? Prepares the food? Fixes the rips in your clothing? And has been watching over over Reiko since he was born **last **year? AND who is the one who gets stuck being pregnant" Ginta glared at his mate. pointing to his stomach as proof.

"Umm."

"Umm is right. That's why I want Kouga to watch him today!" The wolf uke exclaimed. "Is it to much to ask to ask your best friend to watch over the pup once! After this one comes we won't have anytime to ourselves~" The wolf whinned. Tears forming in his eyes (a result of hormons no doubt) Hakkaku ran his hand through his shoulder length hair(1).

"Hey Hakkaku what have I said bout makin Ginta cry?" Kouga said mock anger in his tone. Had Hakkaku not known Kouga so well he wouldn't have been able to detect the seriousness behind his tone.

"Well he's crying cause of you Kouga..."

"What why!?" The wolf said a bit shocked.

"Well he thought you wouldn't take care of Reiko."

"Hahaha...W-W-why's that?" Kouga said a bit nervously. Hakkaku opened his mouth. But was interrupted by a punch to the back of his head.

"NO reason! Just the hormones I guess." Ginta said chuckling. Ultimately shutting Hakkaku up. And handing the year old pup to Kouga. Quickly he grabbed his loves hand and ran away. "Thanks again Kouga!"

When the two made it back to their den Hakkaku asked. "What was that for?"

"You idiot! We weren't supposed to hear! And besides when he'll tell us what happened when he's read- mnn-y." Ginta was cut of from finishing as Hakkaku's lips crashed upon his.

"Well since we are alone now..." Hakkaku trailed, kissing the smaller wolf again. Ginta got the point putting his hands in the other wolves longer locks, as Hakkaku's hands wrapped around his waist. And the two engaged in an intense make out session, leading to other activities of course.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The young inu prince stood outside of Kaede's hut two weeks after he had discovered he was pregnant now saying his goodbyes to his friends. Kagome was currently at her own home. Inuyasha had left her a letter. And sworn the other's to secrecy about telling her of his pregnancy.

Before he had tried leaving the old pristess attempted to remove the cursed beads around his neck but the spell seemed to have evolved due to frequent use. The only one who could now remove it was Kagome...or Inuyasha if he became a great demon and powerful enough to remove it. However he wasn't that far yet. He couldn't be strong enough yet.

"Inuyasha must you leave?" Sango said sadness in her tone. She would lose a very important friend.

"I'm sorry but I must...its so the babe/babes(2) grow up in a demon house hold. They will almost be full demon and it won't be safe for them to stay in a village of humans on their own." Miroku was about to interrupt. Inuyasha made a hand jester and continued. "I know this is a peaceful village but having a fox demon, a half demon, a cat demon, and the babe or babes that will be born is just foolish. Do you honestly think that it will be a safe environment to grow in?" None of the humans could deny that fact. "I'll be fine besides I have Shippo to take care of me right Shippo?"

"Yup I'm gonna protect papa so he doesn't get hurt!" The fox cub stated confidently. When Inuyasha had said he was leaving for a demon home to raise his pup/pups Shippo cried until Inuysha had offered to take him along. He reminded the fox cub he thought of him as if he were his own and it went without saying he could go with him. Also Inuyasha didn't know how much he trusted the cub in a village with only humans. He would be slaughtered no doubt as soon as he left. And the thought made Inuyasha's heart clench painfully tight and brought tears to his eyes.

"Once again farewell. I'll come by to visit when the pup...or pups are born and old enough to travel!" He said waving, as he turned on his heel and left the village. Shippo waved frantkly in Inuyasha's arms shouting goodbyes.

Inuyasha continued to walk until the sunset and the night came. He and Shippo had found a cave. Inuyasha knew to avoid travelling in the dark. Although his friends didn't know was pregnant uke's were well sought out. It was rare to find an uke alone. But a pregnant one was a delecy above all. Either to be eaten(both sexually or literally) he gulped at the prospect of the thought. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to defend himself very well because his body now focused on developing his pup/pups and not on waisting energy on fighting. Demon babies took up WAY to much energy to leave extra energy for anything apart from the essentials. The fact that he had walked so far was already a miracle. But this was for his pup/pups he needed to keep them safe and being in the village would only endanger them more. They risked being attacked by both humans and demons.

The hanyou sighed. He would do anything to avoid his pup/pups being injured. His eyes became droopy at the thought of all the complications that were now taking root in his life. And as soon as he thought that everything was solved. They had destroyed Naraku, Kikyo was put to rest, and he and Sesshomaru's relationship had gotten to the point were the two could tolerate eachother's presence and not attempt at killing the other. Yup life had been good~

But then stupid Kouga made him fall in love with him and knock him up. Then through him away life the trash that he already knew he was. Inuyasha's head took another dip and his eyes finally closed. Him falling into a slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~some time after~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo awoke to the sound of shuffling. He thought it was an animal but then the sound came back louder this time he began to panic. The sound thundered.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up there's something here and I'm scared!" A groan.

"Are you sure its not just some animal?" Inuyasha whined.

"NO its big."

"Alright. Alright I'll check just as Inuyasha stood he heard thunder rumble and turn a tree to ash. His eyes widened. Another bolt white this time flew to his direction Shippo jumped in the way and disappeared into the light. When the light cleared he was gone.

"Shippo? Shippo?! Shippo!!! Where are you?" Tears were in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks maybe this was to much of a risk he was being so selfish he should half been more careful with Shippo. He should have protected him. The hanyou fell to his knees and let out a painful sob.

Again he heard crackling and looked up to the sky. The thunder rumbled.

"What do you to take my life to now?" He questioned. Before he could even react a white lightning bolt hit him. He felt a sharp pain that disappeared as soon as it occurred and everything became black.

"Well aren't you a little vixen? Brother would be so proud." The demon said proudly. The cloud flying to his and his brother's dewling.

**

* * *

**

(1) Hakkaku's hair is now shoulder length and his hair was let down because Ginta swore he wouldn't sleep with him because Reiko was to afraid for his hair and cried everytime he saw him. As a side note Reiko means lovely child.

**(2) Canines tend to have more then one puppy at a time. So its highly probable that Inuyasha is carrying more then one child. Also his stomach is to large for a five month pregnancy.**

**What has become of Inuyasha and Shippo?*gasp* **

**Who is this elusive brother? Better who is the kidnapper? **

**Tune in next time to That's what Inuokami's are made of!**

**LOL sorry couldn't resist. **


	6. Chapter 6

**MAN HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES AND I'M SOOO SORRRY FOR THAT!!! Here's chapter 6!**

**Thanx to: keshia-515, Anatin123, Kinayusuke, Crystal, badspelllr, Envy- Colored Dream.X, lady sesshomaru-sama, ruby red 1989, Abused-Little-Raven, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, Yaoianime4everlove, whitebengal14, Yuukahhx, Ralyena Starrling, AkatsukixXxProdigy, hiruma-devil, milkchocolatehot64, YamiBakura1988, George2Bob1, ****Luna Eclipse, Lone-Angel-1992, crazylove4MCR, ****and whitebengal14 (for your review of chapter 4. **

**Inuokami16 productions presents: That's what Inuokamis are made of!**

* * *

The reptile demon hobbled through the halls of the mansion. A fox and inu (half inu) in his arms. The demon sported a snake like grin. '_Brother will be so pleased.' _Yes Hiten would be pleased indeed.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha groaned as a bright light awakened him from his slumber. A hand came up to his face to wipe his tired eyes. He was situated on a large plush bed. He felt like he handn't slept this well in ages. The whole the leaving the village, and taking care of his unborn pup? Or pups? he was still not sure and having to make sure Shipp- His eyes widened Shippo!

The events that had happened before he was rendered unconsious flooded back with full force. Shippo was he okay? Wait wasn't Inuyasha dead? He checked himself for injuries only to find he felt fine more then fine more then he had in the while. And he could still feel a presence within himself. Or thats what he felt anyway...Ever since he had been told he was pregnant Inuyasha had a fuzzy feeling in his heart and in his gut. That there was something inside of him a presence that he had to protect with everything he had.

But even if he and the pups? Were okay how about Shippo? Inuyasha couldn't find his scent, and he obviously couldn't see him. Inuyasha made his way across the room he was being held in. He proceeded to trying to open the large wooden door but could not. He reached for the teseiga but quickly realized it was not with him. In fact nothing was. Actually he wasn't even wearing his own clothing!

He was wearing a red kimono that had a flowery design at the slit sleeves and the end of the kimono. He also noticed how incredibly short the kimono was. It went to his thighs! Inuyasha had never thought to show so much leg before...he always wore pants with his hakama. The only wore a kimono was when he was a very young demon and his mother had taken him to a ball. But his kimono then was probably longer then this one.

Inuyasha saw a mirror at the far end of the room. And considering he couldn't escape he thought it best to see how fucked up his appearance was.

Inuyasha looked in the mirror and was shocked at his appearance. He never thought he was feminine before he looked like _girl_. And that didn't please him at all. He was wearing kohl like Sesshomaru the thought made him gage. To make things worse there was more then one color of kohl the color was white close to his eyes and then turned into a pink hue. His eyelashes somehow appeared longer then usual. There were also to red flowers placed in his hair (Flowers the utter shame!). And to make matters worse his lips were covered in a weird hue of pink. Pinker then he would like his lips to be! He was just fine them being peachish!

Inuyasha glared, he wanted to kill something. And why the hell did this room smell so _odd! _Inyasha sniffed that odd scent...it was_ him_! Inuyasha's eyes turned to slits someone was going to_ die _he didn't care who. But whoever was the sick fuck that had done this was in for a world of pain. Inuyasha's mind turned into a mind of torture oh how we would enjoy making this person suffer.

Just then the door creaked open. Inuyasha let out a fierce snarl and lept to the intruder. The reptile narrowly escaped dropping and breaking viles in the process.

"Oh you are awake....heh heh...well umm lets fix that." With a pop a vile opened and Inuyasha's world went fuzzy.

XXXXXXXXX

_Some time later _

"What Manten?" The thunder demon said clearly annoyed at being interrupted from his training.

"Brother I got what you requested!"

"The Jewel Shards or an interned I **won't** kill"

"Yes!" Manten said enthusiastically practically bouncing. Hiten's eyebrow twitched.

"**WHICH **one Manten?" Frustrated with his bone-head of a younger brother.

"A mate you won't slaughter brother!" The reptile practically giggled. Hitenlooked at his brother skeptically. The brothers had this discussion what felt like a thousand times...well that was an exaggeration fifty-seven now fifty eighth time. Manten had a habit of bringing the ugliest or most disgraceful demons as mates for his brother. And if they were neither ugly nor disgraceful they had some hidden hideous deformity (Like the one with the mole on her back the size of a small demon!) and if not that they were horrible performers in bed!

Hiten sighed. It wasn't Manten's fault. He was not experienced with the field of mating or females he never was good at speaking to them. The only one he could associate with was there late mother and now of course she was dead so good luck finding Manten a mate!

"Brother I know that look! And nothing is wrong with this one! Well they are pregnant..." Manten trailed. That got Hiten's attention. Pregnant eh? That meant if this one didn't work out he could devour her. Pregnant demon's were the best tasting. Hiten licked his lips. Least he could eat this disaster.

"Fine brother lead me to my so called mate."

"Of course brother!" Manten scurried best he could to his brother's new mate's chambers.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha eyes opened he tried to get up but his arms were bound to the head of the bed. Inuyasha tried his best to escape but noticed the seals on the chains. Two on each. One labelled demon, the other human. _Damn it!_ Thought angrily. he was tied. Apparently that reptile thingy wasn't as dumb as he thought.

Inuyasha focused he could get out of this use his senses. His nose was rendered useless because the fragrance filling the room invading his sense of smell. But he had his eyes and his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused on sounds. He heard voices in the distance and approaching. He followed the voices, finding they were soon at the wooden door.

Inuyasha thought it would be best to pretend he was sleeping. The door opened.

Hiten smelt the scent hitting him full force. He raised his eyebrow at Manten. Manten just smiled. Pointing to the bed.

Walked to the bed. looking down at the sight before him. This female was quite flat he noted to himself. That was a disappointment Manten at least knew he liked them voluptuous. His eyes investigated the body he raised the bottom of the short kimono his expression changed to one of rage. Inuyasha wanted to sock this guy so badly. Hiten's eyes glowed red his fangs elongated.

"HITEN! WHAT IN **BLOODY**HELL IS THIS!" He pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyebrow wanted to twitch in anger.

"Your mate brother!" That got both Inuyasha and Hiten's attention.

"THIS IS A **MALE **DEMON!" Hiten roared in anger. Thunder forming in his hands.

"But he is an Uke male brother! They are rare in these parts! And look at he is ears he's an inu demon! Look he is such a vixen"

"HE IS BLOODY HALF DEMON YOU DOLT! I DON'T CARE HOW RARE HIS BLOODY LINEAGE IS! HE IS MALE FUCKING HANYOU YOU IDIOT! AND HOW CAN A BOY BE A VIXEN" Hiten screamed in outrage. Pointing his soon to be giant blast at Manten. The reptile ran out of the room as fast as he could. When Manten became this angry it was best to run for your life.

Hiten let out an angry sigh. And turned to Inuyasha.

"Least I get a meal out of this." He said grumbling. Inuyasha cringed. "What awake? Even better you can pay for my brother's idocy as I eat you alive." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he looked at Hiten fear in his eyes. Hiten was taken aback by those eyes. They seemed to complete this demon somehow. He was...shall he dare say _beautiful_? Inuyasha' s eyes pleaded with the other demon. "_Kill me they read. Just not my pups."_

Hiten felt a heat rush through his body. He never imagined he could get aroused by a male. But Manten said he was an uke? Perhaps that was why? Hiten felt his body get closer to the hanyou but he didn't stop it. His lips met the hanyou's in a kiss. Inuyasha struggled trying to pull away. But Hiten grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head so he couldn't move. Tears welled in the inu's eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

Inuyasha couldn't be found doing this what about Kouga! _"Not for Kouga he left you, you idiot get over him he fucked you and left you he doesn't want you! He wants a female...he wants someone like Kagome. Not some stupid hanyou who's only family doesn't want him! Who no one wants!" _Inuyasha thought bitterly. More tears fell from his eyes.

He was nothing. Nothing to anyone. No one wanted a hanyou. No one wanted him. He was hideous disgrace. The physical proof of a sin that should never transpire between a human and demon. Inuyasha let out a sob.

Kouga told him he was beautiful. _"Lies" _His mind told him _"all of it was lies!" _More tears fell from the hanyou's eyes. His body felt numb. Hiten's kisses trailed down his neck. He hated it. Kougahad done the same thing. And then lied and left him. Would this demon do it to? Make sure he was thoroughly screwed and in love and then leave him pregnant?

Inuyasha knew it wasn't the pups fault but he was so distraught right now. Inuyasha felt one of Hiten's hands tug and play with one of Inuyasha's nipple. And the other taking one in his mouth sucking hungrily.

"Stop." Inuyasha said in voice barley audible to himself. But he knew Hiten heard because his movements became more frantic.

One of his hands moving to remove the kimono grabbing Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha had more tears fall down his cheeks flowing freely. He cared not that he was throwing away his pride. He would lose his sanity if this happened again. He couldn't do this now. He wouldn't be able to survive it a second time.

Hiten motioned to pump him.

"STOP!" Inuyasha yelled. Thrashing as best he could.

Hiten prepared himself to enter Inuyasha. Lining himself with Inuyasha's entrance. He pressed himself against Inuyasha's entrance.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! JUST STOP IT KOUGA! I'M TIRED!" Inuyasha head went down cast his body shaking in fear and his violent sobs.

"Kouga?" Hiten said pulling away. Inuyasha looked at him eyes widened. "You mean that wolf prince? Figures he'd take my prize." Hiten sitting on the bed next to Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha still sobing.

"Why'd you stop? I even called you another demon. Why didn't you just make me suffer?" Inuyasha said face flushed.

"Look, I'm a demon not a rapist." Hiten said with a huff.

"You wen't far enough to qualify..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Your lucky I stopped welp." Hiten growled back. The two glared at each other hatefully. Inuyasha let out a shaky laugh. Hiten joined again.

"Hiten of the thunder tribe. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Inuyasha" The hanyou said with a smile.

Hiten untied the chains from Inuyasha deactivating the spell in the process.

"Well Inuyasha you seem to have a hard day. So get some sleep." Hiten turned from the hanyou and walked out of the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes and covered himself with the sheets.

XXXXXXX

Hiten closed the door leaning against the wall. A blush on his cheeks. _"What in bloody hell was that! I said I'd eat him if things go wrong and I couldn't do it! And he's a guy! ARGHH Manten what have you gotten me into this time." _Hiten thought walking down the halls. His long braid trailing behind him.

* * *

**AN: If you hadn't noticed the group didn't meet the Thunder brothers before this its kinda just the way things played out for me...So lets all just pretend we haven't met them till now X3 pwease! **

**And I know your like Where the F is Shippo don't worry bout it he's in the next chapter :P i'll try to update sooner! And not delete 3 chapters (Thats what I did last time I was on a role too!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I am a HUUUGGE jerk because I haven't updated in FOREVER and I tried REALLY hard to write but perhaps I was having writers block for this story? Anyway I apologize for the inconvenience *bows head in shame***

**Before I start I would just like to make my special thanks to the reviewers who so patiently waited for me thank you to: LittleRosyFish, mashundia, nightengal, Twilight lover72396, Violetclaw, Kasia-chan, B, Crazyjess09, Peya Luna, Golden feathers Edward, librarycat9, brz, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, quicksilver1142, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, KatzeIason69, I-Love-Trunks1, AkatsukixXxProdigy, Silvermane1, lunniepup, Chaseha-Wing, HaruHaruGD, whitebengal14, HiDiNgFrOmYoU, crazylove4MCR, Black-Luna, lil joker, Angel-Demon1, Yuukahhx,milkchocolatehot64, Lone-Angel-1992, George2Bob1, Ashlan, Ralyena Starrling,  
**

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the wafting smell of meats. His stomach growled and he felt a tug on his stomach not of nausea he wasn't quite sure maybe the pup was restless? The inu yawned when the door to his chambers opened to reveal a thunder demon holding a plate with a variety of foods. Inuyasha looked at the other through his long eyelashes in confusion.

"Morning sleepy head" The thunder demon said with a chuckle.

"Sleepy head?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yup sleepy head you've been out for two days...I decided that you would probably be really hungry though...so I got you some food." Hiten had sported a small blush. Inuyasha hadn't noticed seeing as his salivary glands were working in overdrive at the site of food. His stomach grumbled loudly. It was now his turn to blush. However Hiten's eyes did not miss this._ 'Cute' _The demon thought to himself. He wished to have the inu beauty for his own. He would have it for his own. He would make sure of that.

"So uhh Hiten...you gonna hand over some of that food before my stomach takes over me?"

"Umm yeah right!" Hiten felt like such an idiot, how could he forget why he was here? It was his reason for coming! But Inuyasha was just so beautiful that he had forgotten, with that long silver hair, and those cute little puppy, and those_ eyes_...how he had missed them when the inu demon was unconscious for those days...wait no! He couldn't be thinking about this! He had to give Inuyasha's food! "H-here" he said not looking at the other.

"Itadakimasu~" Inuyasha said. Using his chopsticks he brought the first piece of meat to his mouth. Inuyasha took a bite and felt like he was in heaven. The meat was so soft and felt as though it dissolved in his mouth. The flavors felt like explosions in his mouth. He closed his eyes savouring the taste and let out a moan of pleasure.

Hiten who had been watching the whole reaction was not quite sure how to react. He couldn't believe the display he had just come across. Although the half demon in front of him was making sensual gestures while eating the food he didn't seem to realize what he was doing. And the effect was definitely prominent on Hiten's lower body. If Hiten wanted a chance he could just take the hanyou right here, right now...no one would stop him. Hiten's eyes fluttered closed at the thought.

The beautiful hanyou spread out beneath him moaning for more...

Screaming his name...

His braid would be undone, his hair would be sprawled over the smaller form...

"Hiten? Were you listening to me?"

"Did you say something puppy?" Hurt flashed across the hanyou's face. His heart pricked painfully. Hiten's body immediately tensed. Had he done something wrong?

"Please don't call me that name..." Inuyasha's voice sounded strained, as if he was being suffocated.

"What puppy? I thought it was rather cute for you too..." Hiten joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Please...don't that is the name **he **called me..." Inuyasha trailed off. Hiten's body tensed further. He may have not known Inuyasha for a long time but he had come to realize that his heart, his body, and his soul only reacted such a way when he spoke of Kouga. His eyes seemed far away and Hiten did not miss the movement of Inuyasha's hand clenching his stomach as though he was trying to shield the life there.

A pregnant silence to place in the room for a long while. Until Hiten cracked.

"Where is he." He nearly growled. Hiten was tired of this attachment he felt towards Inuyasha if he was just going to run of with another alpha...he snickered in disgust...with Kouga no less. How he despised that stupid wolf prick.

"Gone..." was all Inuyasha said in a hurt tone of voice.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? To find shelter? Or food or something stupid like that? Why if I had you as a potential mate" (Potential mate seeing as Inuyasha did not smell of mated demon nore did he bare a mating mark which Hiten was sure of after their past run in. )"I would never leave your side I would stay with you until the end of time! I would keep you with me always since you are with pup! And even if you were not I-I wou-" Hiten was cut of with a sob. He wasn't expecting _that_ to happen.

"H-He isn't coming back...I searched for him...he doesn't want me...even if I did show up to his pack he wouldn't want me..." Tears streamed down Inuyasha's cheeks. And Inuyasha couldn't imagine why. He never cried in front of others. He rarely cried in general, seeing as one he was a pup he promised himself that he would no longer cry. "He didn't even stay long enough to see if he had put me with pup or not...he just fucked me and left me...he never even said he loved me!(1)And all those times he called me beautiful those must have all been lies! Who could love a hanyou!" Hiten simply looked at the boy in shock.

'You are beautiful and I could love a hanyou.' Hiten thought to himself. He would love a hanyou he would take care of him but something was off...

He couldn't help but ponder... Demons were known for there...shall he say loyalty during mating? Of course there were ruts during mating but the coupling would almost indefinitely stay together until the pups were delivered. Well if the pups were conceived if that was not the case the coupling would still stay together for a few months maybe years before going there separate ways. It was unheard of to leave a mate right after mating. The female (and on rare occasions uke) would always be in a very fragile state whether it be pregnancy (which was always the case if an uke was bedded) or weak mental state.

Inuyasha continued to sob.

"I'm probably the only being left alone after mating! And I don't even fully understand it!"

What surprised Hiten more was that the hanyou was abandoned by a wolf. If Hiten's memory served correctly wolf demons mated for life. Well with the exception of the Alpha of the pack who sometimes had to take additional mates if the pack needed to be repopulated in the event of an attack. In these cases the Alpha could later decide if he wanted to cut of a mating with the mates he did not want, not love, or the ones the Alpha did not see as faithful.

His eyes widened.

He had also once heard a rumor that Alpha Wolves sometimes used a simliar mating manner to take on mates for a season if they needed to make alliances to other tribes. The Wolf Prince could have not done something like this could he have? No he couldn't...he wouldn't not to Inuyasha! How could he to such a beautiful creature regardless of his heritage!

But then again...Hiten smelled no smell of another on Inuyasha...in fact if Inuyasha had not screamed the others name two days before he would have thought that Inuyasha was free for the taking...the only thing that contradicted that fact was the fact that Inuyasha was pregnant was realeasing his pregnancy pheromone to other demons like wild fire.

Hiten's anger grew. It was one thing to leave a demon after mating. It was a whole nother matter completely to leave a pregnant mate unattended. Whether or not Kouga was aware it was his duty to Inuyasha, his beta to protect him after he mated him. Especially because Inuyasha was an uke male.

Uke Males tended to only mate once. In fact it was common sense to know that uke males always became pregnant when taken for there first time in heat. Even worse was Uke Males mated for life. From what Hiten knew Uke Males only mated more than once if they had permission from there alpha which rarely even happened.

Why?

Because alpha males were completely and utterly possessive of their own Uke Male. Seeing as Uke Males were rare amongst demons it was only natural to want a strong mate. A stronger mate meant healthier and stronger pups, ensuring many healthy offspring, a goal that most demons lived for. Uke Males were not only rare but were also always very beautiful. Though Hiten would argue that Inuyasha was beautiful even for his rank.

His eyes raked over the others crying form. There was absolutely no way that he could tell the hanyou about the things he knew. It would devastate the pregnant hanyou. Perhaps even cause him to miscarry which would break him even further. And if Hiten ever wanted the hanyou for himself and to be truly happy the demon would have to deliver the pups.

Besides if Hiten got what he wanted he could just act as their father and then just create more pups with Inuyasha.

Yes, thats what he would do.

Until then he would say nothing.

Hiten's feet made soft thumps across the floor as he took the hanyou into his arms and comforted him until the hanyou's eyes were dried, and the hanyou fell asleep.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Somewhere else in the castle around the same time&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Wrong!" The fox demon said boredly as his small hands gripped the cages bars.

The reptile like thunder demon simply ignored him. And simply poured another potion in the concoction. And grabbed another potion.

"WRONG!" The fox demon yelled.

The demon simply ignored him. The concoction bubbled. Was it supposed to do that? Ah well! He grabbed a jug and poured it in the potion foamed and smoke emerged.

"ARE YOU DEAF YOU ARE WRONG! YOU ARE WRONG! YOUR ARE WRONG!" The demon boy screamed in frustration. Making the cage he was in rock.

"What do you know you are just a fox kit! You don't know anything about adult practices. Now the last ingredient will be you and I will grow luscious long hair~" The demon trailed eyes getting misty at the thought of having a full head of hair. What he had yearned for his whole life.

However Manten was dragged out of his thoughts when a mushroom collied painfully with his head.

"That WON'T work! You put way to much lizards tongue in there! Its never going to work! And why the hell did you put a dragon's scale in there it calls for dragon claw dummy! Jeez and to make matters worse you don't need to put MY hair in it! If you just got an albino salamander you can CHOOSE what hair you want after you get a sample from a white haired thunder animal! Which all comes back to the dragon's CLAW, CLAW it was a thunder dragon that SCALE came from if you got a CLAW you wouldn't be HAVING this issue!" The fox demon yelled angrily throwing a fit.

Manten contemplated what the boy was saying...that definitely made more sense that what the witch had told him...hmmm...but how could he trust this fox demon kit?

"How is it you know this?" Manten asked.

"Fox demon duh~" The fox kit said making a hand gesture to emphasize his point.

That made sense fox demons were well known for their affiliation with magic. In fact they were far superior in the arts of magic than most demons and witches. In fact it was said that it was the fox demons that had taught humans the art of sorcery.

"Oh..." Manten said dumbly.

"'Oh' is right!" The fox kit crossed his arms against his chest, puffing his cheeks cutely. "So will you listen to me NOW!" The fox kit yelled.

"Well...uh...okay! But if you run away I will put you in the potion and devour you!" Manten yelled trying to sound fierce.

"Yah...sure whatever." Manten unlatched the cage, Shippo came flying out. And immediately went to work. Within five minutes the potion had gone from a black smokey, bubbly mass gunk to a pinkish delightful smelling liquid.

"Hah and you doubted my amazing skills!" The fox pointed accusingly. "Well go on put it on!"

Manten looked skeptically at the potion.

Shippo scooped it into a vile. "Imagine how long you want it before you put it on!" Manten closed his eyes.

'I wish for hair like father and brother!' He wished hard. Then began rubbing the potion on his near bald scalp. He wished, and wished that something would happen anything! But nothing was happening. He felt no different!

"Lies!" He cried angrily. "You tricked me!" Grabbing for the small fox kit. Shippo scrambled.

"Look at your reflection!" The fox cried.

Manten looked at his reflection and was shocked to see...hair...a full head of hair! That reached down to the mid of his back! He had hair! He was beautiful! Just like Manten. Tears collected in his eyes.

"Fox demon, you have bestowed upon me what I have wished for my whole life," Shippo peaked from his hiding spot. "For that I am forever in your debt." The thunder demon bowed to the fox kit. "I am forever in your service."

"No probs! Anything to get me out of being in a potion! Except...I wanna see papa! So if you promise not to hurt him, and let me see him, AND set him free then we can call it even!" Shippo exclaimed.

"So it shall be done." The demon bowed once more before rushing out of the room happily. Screaming. "Hair, I have beautiful, beautiful hair!"

Shippo smiled. He had done a good thing today. Papa would definitely be proud of him.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Sometime later in the castle while Manten is still freaking out about having hair&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"HITEN! I HAVE HAIR!" Manten cried tears in his eyes._

"I see that brother! I am happy for you." Hiten wasn't really all that happy but he could pretend for Manten. Manten always wanted hair, for reasons that were beyond him.

"I am so beautiful! No demoness will be able to resist me!" He smiled.

"Of course not brother."

"However you must let the kit see the hanyou!" Manten said seriously.

"Of course. I need to make my futur mate happy."

"Future mate brother?"

"Yes I find him acceptable." 'More than acceptable really.' Hiten thought to himself flinging his braid to his back.

"So I did good Hiten!" Manten said happily. This was probably the best day of his life hair and his brother was proud of him. Two things he thought he would never have!

"Yes, Manten you did excellent." Hiten smirked.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Later that Night&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Papa?" The fox kit asked.

The hanyou was asleep eyes puffy from crying.

Shippo jumped to the bed and cuddled to the sleeping form. Sleeping better than he had in days.

* * *

**(1) for those of you that remember Kouga did say he thought he loved Inuyasha, but remember during this time Inuyasha was asleep so he never heard it. **

**Okie Dokie that is it. Your all probably like wtf is Kouga. Well he's going to be included more after this chapter as the drama begins to unfold (like I said the next chappie is when the drama gets more serious). I seriously hope u guys didn't loath this chapter _ see yah soon! **


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE WITH THE SITE!

**This is an A/N that I am putting on every one of my stories...**

**And before everyone slaughters me because this is not a chapter I would like to explain what this notice is for. There is a program called Red Button that is deleting people's stories for any explicit content that breaks the 'regulations' of this site. The****the idea of my stories (or anyone else's stories for that matter)...rips my heart out. Because I have worked a very long time on my stories and they are a huge part of me (I'm sure that many others can relate with this) if I were to lose them I don't know what exactly I would do. **

**This is the reason why I right this notice. To try and prevent my stories from being deleted I will have to edit them of all there lemons. I would also like to note that if I can't edit them on time and that they are deleted that I have put_ ALL OF MY STORIES ON fictionesque (.com) and _(They are all updated up to what I have on this site) I also have been considering on putting my stories on mediaminer (.org) (it is still in progress). **

**My account under both is inuookamilove16 yes that's write I spelt ookami right! XP **

**I would just like to thank everyone up to this point who have read my stories to this point! Thank you for making my time at so enjoyable...hopefully I can continue to have more pleasant experiences on this site. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
